Therapeutic and rehabilitative programs and devices have improved markedly in recent years. Physical therapy techniques to alleviate, improve, strengthen and heal tendon, ligament and muscle injuries, broken bones and long term physical disabilities are widely used to complement drug and surgical medical techniques and practices. Many different types of techniques and practices are used in the rehabilitation of injuries to the lower extremities such as the hips, legs and feet. For example, one of the simplest of rehabilitative devices is a device that comprises two parallel poles, supported at opposed ends by stanchions, with the poles spaced from each other along their length a sufficient width for supporting an individual traversing the length of the poles. The individual, with therapists walking alongside for safety, supports himself or herself by gripping the poles for maintaining an upright position while slowly traversing the length of the poles. In such manner leg and foot strength can be slowly built up. However, this common rehabilitative device does require that the individual posses sufficient arm and upper body strength for maintaining the body in an upright disposition in order to successfully traverse the length of the poles. Other types of rehabilitative devices for strengthening the lower extremities include universal gym-type devices and resistance training devices.
The prior art discloses several devices in the general area of lower extremity rehabilitation.
For example, the Schumann et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,411) discloses an ankle brace walker that includes a foot plate to which upright side brace members are attached via lateral and medial side plates. In order to distribute shear forces that occur during an applied toe load, the lateral and medial side plates each include an elliptical intermediate plate portion that is integrally joined thereto. A composite outsole is attached to the underside of the foot plate to cushion and support the individual's gait.
The Kuo patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,131 B2) discloses a step adjuster of an oval track walker that includes a pair of parallel assembly frames interconnected by a rod with each assembly frame including a sector gear pivotally mounted to each opposed end of the rod. Each sector gear is further connected to an adjusting arm with the adjusting arm mounted to a block that slides in a groove. The rotation of the sector gear can be adjusted by turning a hand crank that has a worm gear meshed to the gear teeth of the sector gear; and by turning the hand crank in one direction or the other, the position of the adjusting arm and the slidable block are varied thereby shortening or lengthening the user's step.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above devices, there remains a need for a rehabilitative device that is easy and simple to use and operate, supports the individual while avoiding the risk of the individual falling and sustaining further injury, and can be incorporated into various types of rehabilitation programs.